


The Legion - The birth of death

by Mvp_Lesley



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Killing, Legion of the Dead, Love, Murderers, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mvp_Lesley/pseuds/Mvp_Lesley
Summary: After Frank, Joey, Susie and Julie killed the man in the store, they run into the near forest.While this time Joey, Susie and Julie aren't really enthusiastic but then they changed their mind and want to kill.But what will happen next? You'll see! Have Fun! :)
Relationships: Julie/Frank Morrison





	The Legion - The birth of death

Frank and the others are going into the woods of Ormond. They found a little cottage made of old brown oak wood.

"Let's go in" says Frank. The others are sceptical.  
"WHY THE FUCK WAS IT NECESSARY TO KILL THIS MAN!" Joey screamed in a very loud sound like a bear who is attacking another bear.  
"You want that Julie got killed?!" says Frank provocatively.  
Joey had to hold back himself that he don't kill Frank.  
"Frank...?" says Julie. "WHAT!?" says Frank very angry. "I'm sorry... had I known that - " - "Quiet...go down!" Frank interrupted Julie.  
"What happened..?" Susie whispered.  
"I heard steps" Frank says in a very quite voice.  
Julie had to hold back her tears. "Hey hey... they won't catch us" Frank says to her. "Our only chance is...killing..."  
Everyone is looking shocked at Frank. "Frank!" Joey whispered.  
"Do you want to die or do you want to live?" Frank asked. No one is talking and all are looking down.  
"Seems like you want to live...so...KILL! PUT YOUR MASKS ON!" Joey screamed.  
The steps are getting louder. "3...2...1...GO!" Frank screamed and they storm up on a police officer.  
They killed him.  
"Wow that was kinda cool" Frank says.  
"COOL!?" Joey screamed.  
"AAHHHH" Susie screamed. Someone shot her.  
"Oh no" Frank says. "Get her and get out of here!" Frank shouted. "We meet at the old water tower"

5 minutes later...

Frank is going around in the woods to find someone who has a gun with him/her. Someone comes from behind.  
"Hello? Who are you? Why are you outside at this time?" another police man said.  
Frank just turn around and stick to him. Frank just put his knife right into the officer's chest.  
The officer fell to the ground and died.  
Frank looked at his nametag. "Detective Tapp...seems like your search of clues has an end" he says.  
He hides the dead body in the old cottage and makes his way to the old water tower.

"Guys?" Frank asked. "Where are you?"  
"We are here..." Joey said.  
All of them came out behind a tree with masks on.  
"Frank...we're sorry...killing or dying? We decided...we want to kill." Julie said.  
"We..." - "are..." - "the...." they said. "LEGION" Frank screamed with a crazy laugh.  
"We will kill all the 6000 people who live here..." Susie said. "Hahahahah" they laugh.

Later that night...

"Is your leg ok now?" Frank asked Susie. "It's not bad" she said. "Good" he said.  
"We need to make a base" Joey said. "I already have an idea where we can go" Frank says. "Wide outside the city there is an abandoned house." - " That's a good idea" Susie said.  
They go through the forest and in the early morning they arrived.  
"We will hide here the whole day and when it's dark we will go and kill people and get some food" Frank said.

Daytime...

Radio: The police found many dead police officers in the woods of Ormond, who had the job to find the murderer of the man in the old shop. There are no Traces yet.  
The police guess this were the same people who killed the man in the old shop.

"Hahaha... they still no have a traces yet? Honor less...But I have one question: 2 dead bodies aren't many, so what happened" Frank asked.  
"Ahem... We killed more police officers...to be exactly...8" Julie said.  
"8!? Wow! You're so disturbed" he laughs "Brutal killers lmao"  
"The next night is soon, so... what do we want to do? Robber out the bigger store?" Joey said.  
"Why not?" Frank said "But the police will be everywhere so we need a plan"  
"I already have a plan..." Susie said very excited like a typical evil man in a cartoon.

Later that night....

"Ok Susie, Julie? Go" Frank said.  
Susie and Julie break into the store and the alarm turns on. Julie and Susie still rob out the store and then the police came.  
"Hands up and on the floor" two police officers shouted. Susie and Julie raise their hands.  
"Seems like it's not one murderer... there are two"  
one of the officers said. "Two? What about four?" Susie said. The officers are looking at each other and then Joey and Frank put their knives into their bodies.  
"Get out of here" Frank said.

The next morning...

"It's time for breakfast" Frank said. He made egg and bacon for everyone. "The devices here are still working" he said.  
"Why the fuck you woke us" Joey said. "...EAT!" Frank shouted. "Ok ok"  
"Susie? Susie? Are you awake?" Julie asks. "Uhh" Susie moans.  
Frank takes here blanket and her wound...is...large.  
"Oh no! She has a blood poisoning!" Julie shouted.  
"She needs help!" She said.  
"I'm sorry...we can't..." Joey said very quiet.  
"Why not!?" Julie cried. "The police is looking for us...if we go to the hospital they will first of all call her parents and then they'll know that she is one of the murderer's...There is nothing we can do right now... Maybe she'll die..." Frank says.  
"I have an idea!" Julie said "We break into the hospital and get some helpful medicine and stuff."  
"Don't you know that a hospital is open 24/7?" Frank says. "WE NEED TO TRY IT!" Julie shouted.  
"Ok we need to sneak in. Make a plan" Joey said.  
"So... we go in there like a normal person. Normal clothes and no masks. We need to get into the basement. When we arrived we'll put our masks on and sneak into the medicine room. If we encounter a nurse we'll kill them. There is no choice. After that we need to sneak out again. Normal clothes, no masks." Frank says.

That night...

"Get in" Joey says.  
"Hello, how can I help you?" a nurse asks.  
"Umm we don't need help. We just want to visit a friend who arrived here" Frank says.  
"Ok" she smiled.  
They went into the elevator and drive into the basement.  
"Masks on" Julie says.  
"Umm? HELP!" a nurse screamed and ran away.  
"Joey, follow her and kill her! We'll look for medicine and bandages!" Frank shouted. "Ok"  
The alarm turns on.  
"Hurry!" Frank says.  
Frank and Julie got the medicine and bandages and Joey killed the nurse.  
They met at the elevator and put their masks off. When they arrived back at the reception they just go away like normal people.

Later at the base...

"Susie! We have... medicine..." Julie says.  
Susie...is...dead...  
"NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOO" Julie shouted.


End file.
